bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style: Episode 5 1/2: Hard-Core Dave..
Last time, Stella,Winx,Kelvin and Hydro went to the Haos Planet to find Solar. First they got all got sucked in by light portals and they got in a building were they saw Solar. In this episode, they will all go to a Subterra Planet to find Dave! What will happen?! Find out!! (Setting: 8:45am in the morning) Stella's Alarm Clock: Wake up in the morning,i feel lazy i could go back to bed! Put on my Makeup! Stella: (Wakes up and yawns) Its morning!!! (Puts on Makeup and leaves) Solar's Alarm Clock: Miley Cyrus Song: Its a party in the U.SA yeah yeah yeah its a party in the U.S.A!! Solar: (Wakes up) I love this song!! (Dances and gets ready and leaves) Winx: (Wakes up) I hate waking up this early... (gets ready and leaves) Kelvin: Ugh time to go.. (Gets ready and leaves) Hydro: I am already! (waits for the others) Winx: WE'RE HERE!!! Solar: YEP! Stella: Time to go! Kelvin: Yes. Winx: NOW LETS GO!!! (They get on the Moonia Ship and goes to the Subterra Planet) (Setting: On Moonia Ship) Winx: Ok we know the plan! Solar: YEP! Look for Dave! Stella: Yep! Kelvin: Almost there! Hydro: Yeah! (Everyone sees earth dust around the ship) Solar: UGH! DIRTY!!!! Winx: Fail.. Solar: WHATEVER! Kelvin: OK lets focus ok? Solar: K. Winx: Okay. Stella: Wonder how Dave is doing? Hydro: Same as before maybe. Winx: Maybe... (Sees more earth dust) Winx: UGHA! noone can see! Stella: If we see more earth dust, than we are almost there! Hydro: Yeah. Kelvin: Yep! (Earth rocks hit the ship) Solar: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Winx: What the... Stella: That is from the planet! I guess its like a self defense thing!! Kelvin: How do we escape it?! Hydro: I don't know! Try our best to get to the planet fast! (More rocks hit the ship) Solar: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!!!! Winx: Driver guys! Try to go slow and get us out of here! Ship Driver: Yes sir!!! (Goes slow and turns the the left) (Less rocks hit) Computer: Ship damage: 68%. Force Barrier broke. Winx: What! Stella: Those must have been some hard rocks. Solar: (Scared) Uhmmm. Yeah! Kelvin: But we're still getting hit! Ship Driver: We will continue to get hit until we reach the planet. Computer: Ship damage: 75%. Winx: SLOW DOWN THE SHIP EVEN MORE AND TRY TO BRING UP THE BARRIERS WITH EVEN MORE POWER! THEN FIRE UP THE BLASTERS!! Barrier Workers: YES SIR! (Tries to fix the barriers) Ship Driver: (Slows down the ship) Blaster Workers: (Readies the blasters) Stella: Uhmm Winx? Winx: Yeah? Stella: What's with the BLASTERS?! Winx: To blast the rock out the way, duh. (10 minutes later) Computer: Ship Barriers recharged and powered up. Blasters are online and ready. Ship thrusters are faster. Kelvin: Wait are we going to blast and go fast? Ship Driver: Yes. Winx: Yep. Hydro: We're almost there anyways.. Solar: (Sleeping in a corner) Stella: She's asleep?! Winx: (Facepalm) Seems so. Hydro: She was worried and when she's worried- Stella: She's fell's asleep. Winx: Ok now let's go blast and go fast! Blasters Men: (Presses buttons and the blasters blast the rock) Winx: GO FAST!!! Ship Driver: (Goes even faster) Kelvin: SPEEDING!! Stella: I know! Hydro: Super fast!! Winx: Right! Isn't this fun!? Stella: No. It could be dangerous!! We could crash land! Hydro: Know that! (Ship shakes) Winx: SHIP SH-SH-SHAKING!!!!! Stella: Y-YEAH!! Ship Driver: ALMOST THERE! LOSING CONTROL!!!!!!!!! CRASH LANDING!!!!!! CAUSE OF THE SPEED AND SHIP DAMAGE!!!! Computer: Speed at more than max. Ship damage 80% and counting. Barriers are down. Everyone besides Solar: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crashes into the planet) (Everyone is knocked out and the ship is in worse damage) Find out what happens in part 2 of Hare-Core Dave!!! Category:Blog posts